Nikki Maxwell goes camping
by SuperNeil64
Summary: SQUEEEEEE! Nikki Maxwell is finally going to get to be alone (minus her BFFs Chloe and Zoey) with Brandon on a camping trip! This is finally her chance to confess her love to him and hopefully he will too. What could possibly go wrong on such a great oppertunity?
1. April 18

**April 18**

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

So this weekend I'm going camping with my BFFS Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon! And here's the best part: none of our parents are going! Mom said that we need to learn to be more responsible since she won't always be around to protect us and if we're in trouble I have her and 911 on speed dial. And dad can't come because last time he went camping with me he got his foot trapped in a rabbit trap and it took the fire department 5 hours to pry it off him because he kept screaming every time they tried.

So without either of them getting in the way, me and Brandon can finally get together and talk about that kiss we had at the hearing a couple weeks ago. And that's when he will confess his love to me and we will finally become BF and GF.

Double SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The best part is they're not even forcing me to drag my bratty sister, Brianna along because she's at her friend's house for the ENTIRE weekend! Brianna is always getting between us and is always making things awkward. I mean, Chloe and Zoey tend to do that too but they don't do any worse than making goo-goo eyes behind Brandon while me and him are talking, and very rudely spying on us during our very personal conversations which isn't nearly as bad as some of the stuff Brianna has done. I remember this one time she told him I had hairy legs and had crusty eyes! I mean talk about embarrassing! So luckily I won't have to deal with that on this trip.

Anyway, I need to go shopping for a tent since the last one my dad caught on fire :(. So I'll try to make time tomorrow to write about what happens and stuff so I'll see you later :)!


	2. April 19

**April 19**

So today was our first day camping and it was so much fun :D!

So after my mom checked I had her on speed dial 5 times (yes 5 times!) she finally let me go and meet up by the park a couple blocks down from Fuzzy Friends, the place Brandon spends a lot of his time taking care of new dogs and making sure they get adopted.

When I arrived Chloe and Zoey were already there waiting for me on the swings. We hugged and they started talking about how we haven't seen each other in what seems like FOREVER since school is over and we should do stuff like this more often. And I told them it isn't my fault that I barely have enough time to relax this summer between helping over at Fuzzy Friends, babysitting Brianna, and working part time at a golf course to raise enough money to buy a new phone since Brianna broke mine :(!

I barely have enough time to write in my diary! Sorry girlfriends, but my diary comes before you! Just kidding :)!

So anyway after we exchanged greetings we went through this checklist Zoey made to make sure we packed everything we need.

 _Water, check!_

 _Sleeping bags in case there's a clear night sky, check!_

 _Six whole bags of trail mix, check!_

 _Four changes of clothes (two for each night and two for if something horrible happens, you can never be to safe!), check!_

 _A brand new 12 pack of pens for writing in my diary, check!_

 _My favorite Sassy Girl Lip Gloss I always carry around in case there's a possibility of smooching, check! :)!_

After that we kinda chilled on the swings for awhile and waited for Brandon to arrive. After about 20 minutes I started to get a little, no **A LOT** worried.

"What if he doesn't show?" I nervously asked

"There's no way would stand you up like he did back at the valentine's dance!" Chloe insisted

"But Chole, he didn't stand me up then! We just thought he did because of MacKenzie's little trick she pulled." I explained

"I knew that! I was just kidding, geese!"

"Man, I'm glad McKenzie's finally out of our lives and at that stupid rich school in Norway or whatever!" Zoey said

"Didn't she go to Hawaii or something?" Chloe asked

"Who cares! All that matters is she's gone!" Zoey assured us.

"Sorry I'm late." a voice said behind us. We all turned and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Brandon. I haven't seen him in awhile and I had COMPLETELY forgotten how cute he looked! Squeeee! He was wearing a gray sweat jacket that was unzipped, a red t-shirt, shorts, and he had a his signature crooked smile on his face. Judging by how much larger his bag was than him, it was pretty obvious he was ready for this camping trip.

"We were getting worried you weren't going to show!" I exclaimed maybe a little too obvious on how relieved I was.

"I wouldn't miss this trip for the world." He said pushing his bangs away. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well anyway let's get going." Chloe suggested "We got a long walk ahead of us until we get to the camping ground."'

* * *

Walking too the camping ground was pretty awkward with Brandon and me continuously stealing glances at each other and looking away when the other one looks. I was really glad we made back up after that whole argument around the time MacKenzie stole my diary. It really sucked not spending time with him because let's face it he's like one of my only three friends I have. I know we'll have more arguments in the future but without MacKenzie inflating them I just hope they won't be on as large a scale as the last one.

So after maybe half a mile or so of walking Zoey finally cooled the ice and started up a conversation. After all the awkwardness went away me and Brandon had a really compelling conversation, meanwhile Chloe and Zoey slowly separated themselves from me and Brandon so it was almost like we were alone. I couldn't help but notice Chloe give me the thumbs up from afar, and luckily Brandon was too focused on me to realize.

So after talking to him a little bit longer, I figured now was a better time than any to confess my feelings so I quickly gave myself some words of motivation and cleared my throat.

"So...um.. Brandon..."

"Yea, Nikki?"

I turned and looked at him and he was staring directly in my eyes. I couldn't resist staring back into his own adorable eyes.

"So I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now and I figured-"  
"WE'RE HERE!" hollered Zoey and Chloe at the same time.

I bit back a curse and raised my fist at them to express how they ruined the one time I finally get enough courage to confront Brandon.

"Oh look we arrived!" noted Brandon

"Oh great!" I said not meaning it.

"So what have you been meaning to say?" he asked

"Oh I was just gonna say we arrived but Chloe and Zoey beat me to it!"

"Wait... how have you been meaning to tell me that for awhile when we just arrived?"

"Don't worry about it! We better set up our tents before it's night!"

I quickly scurried to catch up with Chloe and Zoey while he stared back at me blankly.

Well anyway, I'll fill you in on the rest tomorrow, we're about to make s'mores. Yum! :)!


	3. April 20

**April 20**

OMG! So the first day of camping was so crazy! We found this really neat secluded spot on the campground right by a river and it was the perfect spot for fishing.

Setting up tents looks a lot easily than it actually is :(! No matter how hard I tried it would not stand up! I really shouldn't have laughed at dad when he struggled setting up the tent because now I totally understand how hard it is. Eventually Chloe and Zoey finally noticed me when I started kicking my deformed tent on the ground in rage and helped me. I'm so lucky to have best friends like Chloe and Zoey!

After we finally got our tents set up we sat there awkwardly trying to think of what to do next. The only other times I went camping was with my family and they always kept me busy because something always goes wrong with them and we always have to spend the whole trip trying to fix it. I guess I wasn't expecting everything to go as smoothly as it did and didn't realize I don't actually _know_ what to do on a camping trip.

"UUUUGHH!" moaned Zoey shaking her phone "My stupid game doesn't work without wifi"

"You really need to update your business plan. With my family pack, up to 5 different people get wireless internet anywhere!" Chloe bragged tapping away at her phone.

I looked up from my diary and noticed everyone was on their phones besides Brandon who was just staring at me from afar, but quickly blushed and looked away when he saw I noticed him.

Finally, I stood up and put my diary back in my backpack.

"Come on guys, we didn't come out here to play on our phones! We can do that when we get home, come on, we're in the middle of nature at it's finest!" I said loudly getting their attention.

Chloe looked up inattentively. "Nah, mother nature is boring. We can do whatever junk you want in nature after I finish this round" yawned Chloe rudely.

I snatched Chloe's phone out of her hand and held it out of her reach.

"Hey come on now, give that back!" Chloe moaned.

"You can have it back after our hike." I said sternly and placed Chloe's phone inside my backpack and zipped it up.

"Ugh fine!" said Chloe and stood up reluctantly.

"Wait what are we doing now?" asked Zoey absently.

I grabbed Zoey by the hand and forcefully pulled her off the log she was sitting on and dragged her towards the hiking path.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, ok, I'm coming geeze! No need to be rough" she whimpered as I dragged her.

Brandon just shrugged and followed.

I mean, I hate to act like a mother, but it was the only way to get those two spoiled brats to get off their behinds and enjoy nature.

* * *

The hiking trail was so beautiful! For awhile it stretched around the huge lake, until it got to a river and then sort of curved off into the woods. There was all these little signs and stuff explaining about the species that lived their and what they ate and stuff, but we didn't really pay that much attention to it because the scenery was much more interesting.

As I predicted, Brandon brought his fancy camera along and took a picture of practically everything.

"See guys, isn't this a lot more fun then playing the same games on our phones that we can do anytime?" I asked.

"Yea Nikki," *Snap* "This place sure is beautiful." *Snap* "You really picked a great-" *Snap* "camping site!"

"Geeze Brandon, maybe you should slow it down on the pictures?" Chloe suggested in a sarcastic voice. "Might wanna save some for the rest of the trail..."

"Chloe!" I scolded

"Nah, don't worry about that. This camera has a 32 GB SD Card so it can hold over a 1 million pictures!" Brandon responded obviously oblivious to Chloe's tone.

"Shouldn't have asked." sighed Chloe under her breath.

Man, Brandon is so nice. I couldn't help but keep staring at him instead of the scenery a lot of the hike. I really need to confront him on our relationship right now because I'm still completely confused on where we are right now. Boyfriend girlfriend? Best friends? Ugh this is so confusing! I constantly wonder how deep Brandon thinks into this. I wonder if he just doesn't care about titles and is glad to spend time with me regardless of what terms we're on.

After about 30 minutes into the trail,I suddenly noticed I _really_ had to pee. Crap! I knew I shouldn't have drunken two bottles of water before leaving the house, plus the half a bottle on the walk here.

"So ummm... where's the bathroom on this trail anyway?" I asked trying very hard to not sound desperate.

"Um, I think there's a portable toilet like half a mile from where our tents are, but I don't think there's one on this trail..." Brandon explained studying a map we picked up at the start of the trail. "Do you have to go? We can go back if you want..."

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just wondering..." I lied.

I don't know why, but I really didn't want to make everyone walk back. I mean, it was so hard to get Chloe and Zoey to get up and we were already so far into the trail. I mean I was pretty sure I could hold it for the rest of the trail. I mean, how much longer could the trail possibly be?

* * *

Ok so it's been about 15 minutes and THIS TRAIL IS NOT ENDING! I was _really_ starting to get desperate. I was really considering just running behind a tree and relieving myself, but I just couldn't with Brandon here. I probably wouldn't even if it was just Chloe and Zoey.

I mean I didn't want him to think I was some kind of ANIMAL or just some crazy juvenile. But I mean it would be better for him to think I was a juvenile then to think I'm a pants wetter!

It was getting so bad I had to crouch to keep myself from going. And whenever Brandon or Chloe or Zoey turned around to talk to me I had to stand up and pretend to walk casually.

"It's getting close to sunset." noted Zoey.

"Yeah, we should start heading back, I don't think we're gonna reach the end of this trail today" Brandon suggested

"Oh thank god" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we take a break first!?" whined Chloe"We've been walking for **HOURS** "

"It's barely been an hour!" I scolded a little more harsher than I wanted to

"Please, Nikki!" begged Chloe "My feet are killing me!"

"F-fine! We can rest...for a bit..." I moaned

Chloe plopped herself on the ground and starting guzzling down water from one of those flask things.

That almost made me pee my pants right there! :(!

"Nikki, are you alright?" asked Brandon "You're sweating kinda a lot..."

"I'm fine!" I insisted

I had to separate myself from the group and fast.

"Did you see that?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"See what?"

"I don't know it looked like a raccoon or a badger or something in the bushes over there, I'll go investigate!" I said as I struggled to stand up with haste.

"Oh we'll go check it out with you!" Chloe said standing up too.

"Nonononononono!" I yelled "You guys need to rest your feet, I'll go handle it!" I said and scurried as fast as I could into the bushes. I didn't care that my friend looked I confused and concerned about me I just really had to pee :(! When I got far enough away I let out a sigh of relief and struggled to unzip my jeans and pull down my panties and relieve myself.

I immediately stopped when I heard a rustling of footsteps behind me.

"So did you find that badger or whatever you thought you saw?" asked Brandon behind me.

I automatically pulled up my pants and zipped them hopefully before he got close enough to notice. I pulled them just in time as he got up next to me.

"Nah I'm...still looking" I said quietly in pain

"Well I hate to interrupt your um, search, but it's getting dark and we should really get going so we don't get lost."

"Well darn, I really wanted to find that badger but i guess if it's getting dark..."

I reluctantly followed in agony as we began to make our way back down the hiking trail.

Damn it, I was so close! I had to think of something fast before it was too late. Why does Brandon have to be so caring :(!

I was on the urge of exploding when we arrived at the part where the river intersected the path. and the trail went into the forest.

"Almost there..." I thought "Just a little... bit farther..."

When we got to the log that we had to cross to get to the other side I practically gave up hope.

"There's no way I can balance on this while holding in my bladder!" I thought. That's when it hit me. I was so desperate I did the only thing that came to mind.

I purposely lost balance and threw myself into the river. Brandon tried to grab my hand but it was too late.

"NIKKI!" screeched Chloe and Zoey before their voice faded as I sunk deeper into the water.

I was glad I finally got to relieve my bladder, but at the same time I was having awful flashbacks of that time I almost drowned in swimming class.

"Geeze, this rive is a lot more deeper than it looks..." I thought the last seconds before I went unconscious.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Brandon's worried face hovering over me.

"Huh?" I moaned as I leaned up still a little dazed.

"OMG NIKKI WE WERE SO WORRIED!" sobbed Chloe and Zoey as they both crushed me in a hug from both sides.

"What the heck happened?! What made you fall off like that?" Chloe demanded

"Ummmmm... a bug bit me?" I responded blankly

"Who cares! We're just glad you're safe" Zoey said looking like she was about to sob again.

"So um, are we back at the camp site?" I asked

"Yeah, Chloe, Zoey, and me carried you all the way back and they put clean clothes on you so you didn't get frostbite or something" Brandon explained

I looked down and noticed I was wearing one of the spare clothes I packed for if something went wrong.

"Wow I can't believe you guys really dragged me all the way back here..." I said still completely amazed. Man Chloe and Zoey AND Brandon are the best friends ever I don't know what I'd do without them :)!

"Yeah, so we're gonna try and start up a fire and cook some s'mores. You can relax and do whatever while we set it up, we know you're probably still a bit traumatized from almost drowning." Brandon guessed. I mean he wasn't exactly wrong.

* * *

So OMG the s'mores were so delicious! Brandon sure knows how to cook things a normal amount and not burn them, unlike my dad. I remember this one time when he was trying to make s'mores he somehow lit his pants on fire and the neighbors called the police on him for disturbing the piece. Talk about embarrassing! If I learned anything from this camping thing It's that I should always use the restroom before I leave! And also I should go swimming in rivers more often... NOT! :)!

* * *

So before we went to sleep we laid down on the sleeping bags and stared up at the stars. It was a beautiful clear night sky one of the best in awhile.

I was laying next to Brandon and while Chloe and Zoey PRETENDED to play games on their phones but I couldn't help but notice them continuously glaring at us and looking away when I looked them in the eyes. They are so rude for spying on me! :(!

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." said Brandon focused on the stars.

"Yea..." I said paying more attention to him than the stars. "So anyway Brandon... I've been meaning to tell you for awhile-"

"But Nikki, we're already at the camping site." Brandon explained

"No I actually have to tell you something different..."

"Oh really?"

"Yea and it's kind of really important..."

"What is it, Nikki?"

"Well I-"

"GUYS WE JUST REALIZED WE HAVEN'T TOLD SCARY STORIES YET!" yelled Chloe and Zoey interrupting me and Brandon's perfectly good moment.

I couldn't help facepalming in rage right there. I knew I would regret taking Chloe and Zoey along even if it was to only make this camping trip not sound romantic at all.

"Oh yeah, that is kind of camping tradition right?" Brandon said.

"I think Ima sit this one out." I said exhausted. "I'm not really into in the mood to pee my pants right now."

"But Nikkiiiiiiiii it's tradition!" whined Chloe and Zoey

"Yea, well I'm tired" I said angrily and crawled into my tent dragging my sleeping bag along with me.

"Goodnight, Nikki!" Brandon called before I closed the door thing of the tent.

"Whatever" I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.

It's fine, I thought I'll confess my love for Brandon tomorrow.


End file.
